Currently, in an automated plasma cutting application the plasma power supply, motion and process controller, torch height control and gas control are separate pieces of equipment that are interconnected using cables to create a system used for controlling the plasma cutting process. Each individual component of this system has its own electronics and software/firmware executed by a microprocessor. This decentralized approach increases the system cost and installation time and complexity. Additionally, the interconnects between the components of such a system can also lead to significant limitations in system performance.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional, traditional, and proposed approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such approaches with embodiments of the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.